Diary of a Rabbit
by pureshadow013
Summary: We all know how things work from Kaneki's end, for the most part at least, but have you ever wondered about Touka's thoughts on her crazy life? Hints of Toukakane
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Don't expect too much lengthwise from these** **, as they are meant to be in a similar style to a diary entry. However, I intend to cover most of the major events of the series and a few extras during the timeskips. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Tokyo Ghoul. All rights belong to Ishida Sui.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

October 31

Dear diary, today has been an absolute mess. Today while roaming the streets I met a boy named Kaneki Ken, that kid that Rize hunted a few weeks ago. So he survived and now Rize is dead… which makes absolutely no sense. As if that wasn't enough, the guy somehow became a ghoul, which makes even less sense.

Anyway, the idiot stumbled onto the grounds that Nishiki's been trying to claim so I had to beat his ass to help Kaneki. At least something about this mess was fun. The guy looked like he was starving so I proceeded to hand him some food… which he refused to take. He began to spout some bull about being "human", despite the obvious evidence to the contrary. Maybe I should take it a bit easier on him, he isn't used to this life… no, that is exactly why I need to be hard on him. If we baby him, he'll end up starving.

And so I forced him to eat for his own sake.

I then took him over to Anteiku, where Yoshimaru offered him a place with us. So now he'll be working with us… great. At least we'll have some cheap help around the shop now, and I'll have a subordinate to order around. This may turn out to be fun, for me at least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 1st

Dear diary, dealing with Kaneki around the shop has been a chore. He can make coffee… but that's it. He can't make lattes, cappuccinos, or even make any form of image with the creamer. The coffee he makes is also barely passable. I mean this is a coffee shop, you need to be making something better than what you would prepare when you're running late for class and low on sleep.

And then there's his clumsiness, he managed to break two cups and three plates in a single shift, and had twice as many near-accidents to top them off. I suppose I should take it easy on him since it was his first day, but he really needs to shape up!

After the shift ended, Kaneki went over to see that one friend that was eying me last time they came here. And wouldn't you know it, I leave the guy alone for fifteen minutes and he ends up in another mess! With Nishiki again no less!

Somehow he ended up managing to defeat Nishiki, probably due to the simple fact that he has Rize's kaguna. In fact, the fight seemed rather one sided considering the shape that snake was in. I suppose that's what he gets for being a douchebag and trying to claim land for himself. He isn't Rize, so he shouldn't be trying to become her.

And then Kaneki turned on his friend. Since I figured he didn't want to come to his senses to find a dead friend, I fought him off. Luckily it wasn't overly difficult, whether that was due to him just lunging around like a madman or he wore himself out beating the shit out of bitchiki, I don't know. Hopefully the dumbass learned an important lesson from this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 5

I just lost my day off to babysitting the idiot. It's not like I had any plans with Yoriko that I had to cancel or anything! Absolutely nothing better to do than spend my saturday afternoon with this dumbass, yeah right.

Anyway, Yoshimura saw fit for him to have a mask with the recent CCG activity, so I took him down to HySy to see what Uta could do for him. As Uta took Kaneki's measurements, he asked him about things such as his preference for women, immediately making me realize who Kaneki's friend reminded me of. Considering Uta's interest in his eyepatch, the mask will probably accent his kakugan. A stupid idea stealthwise considering how much easier it would be to catch a CCG member off guard if he couldn-t see Kaneki's kakugan, but a nice design choice nonetheless. Hopefully whatever material is used will be red to contrast his hair, because while black would look great with a kakugan it doesn't suit that hair very well. If his hair was white, now that would be a different story.

Then as soon as we leave the store, Kaneki asked what the mask was for. Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it? Unfortunately for him, his eyes have to be opened eventually so it was better for me to emphasise the danger as much as possible. He seemed rather scared by my explanation, leaving me unsure as to whether I should have felt glad that I had explained things so well or ashamed that I let my anger seep into my words so much. Either way, hopefully the boy now knows to avoid any dangerous situations. He may be a complete dumbass, but I don't want to lose anyone else.

One thing's for certain, next time Kaneki has a day off I'll make him run errands for me through my entire shift. One doesn't take away my free time without payment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 7

Well, today Kaneki took over my shift, including supply gathering. I suppose that counts as repayment for giving up my day off for him. The fact that he had to go out and gather food supplies will also probably help to ease him into his life as a ghoul. I just hope that he can ease in quickly enough to stay under the radar, the doves got Fueguchi-san a few days ago. On that note, it seems like his family will be staying here for a while, meaning we'll have to gather more while being even more discreet than usual. There is no way this could end well, is there? Well, if anything happens I'll be ready to fight. I'll just have to hope Kaneki will be as well, because we'll need all the firepower we can get and I highly doubt that Enji's stories hold any water. Kaya and Yomo are pretty strong though, and I have no clue what Yoshimura is capable of.

If things keep up like this, I probably won't be able to study for exams as much as I should. Maybe Kaneki could tutor me, he goes to Kamii so he has to be pretty good at the subjects I'll be worrying about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 8

Well, the first day of exams was today. Today covered English and Japanese, the two exams alone taking up the entirety of the school day. Thankfully, those are my two best subjects so my cram session was enough that I probably did pretty well. My math and science classes will be having their exams on Friday and Saturday, as the two exams are large enough that we need an extra half day to finish them. Those are the ones that are going to suck. Thankfully, I will be getting some tutoring from Kaneki, although the quality of said tutoring probably isn't the best considering he was teaching them to me in the minutes of rest during slow periods, the short breaks and the last ten minutes or so before we left the cafe. Hopefully we'll be able to get some more tomorrow, he said he'd set aside an hour or two after the shift is over where he can stay at the cafe. I would have set something up at my apartment or asked if he could let me go to his, but my father would be rolling in whatever ditch the CCG threw him in if I spent time alone with a guy in his or my house unless we intended to spend our lives together.

On another note, Kaneki met Ryouko's daughter Hinami today. He had walked in on her when she was eating, shocking them both. I would have gone off on him, but once the two calmed down they managed to have a regular conversation. Kaneki began attempting to teach her to read, and after a while read some of his favorite author Sen Takatsuki's works to her. The scene was actually pretty cute to watch, like an older brother to a baby sister, although Hinami may not enjoy hearing that considering she's only a year or so younger than Ayato.

As we left, Kaneki made a comment that he would have liked to read some of Franz Kafka's stories to her, but he felt that they were a little too much for someone of her age and that Takatsuki would be a better start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 9

The exams today weren't quite as bad as I expected. I doubt that I managed to make it into the top 100 or anything like that, but at least I think I passed. I spent a fair bit of time studying with Kaneki as well, so hopefully I won't fail my other tests by too much. That is, assuming I get the time to actually study.

On another note, things with the doves are escalating at a much faster rate than we anticipated. Today they managed to find Ryouko while she and Hinami were out walking. Now there's another orphaned ghoul, and once more the doves held no regard for their actions. Had Hinami not managed to escape they would have attacked her without prejudice as well.

I will make sure that they regret what they have done. They can't just hunt us like animals. We may be monsters, but those damned investigators are no better than we are. Tomorrow, I'll put on my mask for the first time in years. Tomorrow, they'll learn what it's like to be in the midst of a predator.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

November 10

And another day of exams. On to the horrible ones. I… think I passed this one, but no promises this time. At the very least, Kaneki's tutoring has made me confident that I'll be able to pass the two big ones. If I can make it through those, then everything's fine with me gradewise. I should be able to make it by on those sessions.

After studying with Kaneki, I put on my mask and went outside. After a bit of looking around randomly, I found two investigators and charged at them while they were still unaware of my presence. The first one fell without any issue, and once I got a good whiff of him I could tell that the pair had just been drinking. Despite his intoxication and lack of weapon, the other investigator was able to keep himself alive long enough for his superior to arrive. The man must have been a pretty talented investigator to dodge as long as he did.

I didn't notice at first when the other investigator appeared. My first knowledge of his presence came along with a feeling of pain as a rinkaku quinque pierce my shoulder. With a glance back I saw that the weapon had been made from Hinami's father. That sick bastard probably did the same to Ryouko.

I felt a wave of fear and anger course through my body was I realized who the investigator was. That gray hair, that wild smile, the look in his eyes, he was one of the two investigators who had once hunted down my father. With my current wound and the knowledge of who this man was, I knew that I would not be able to take him on, so I fled the scene.

Once the wound heals, I may be able to take on the gray haired investigator, but even that much is iffy and I know that I would stand no chance against both he and his partner. If I am to avenge Ryouko than I'll need to do one of two things: grow stronger in a short span of time or get help from the other members of Anteiku. I hope with all my heart that I don't have to do the latter, I don't want to pull anyone else into this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

November 20

Dear diary, sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote. The past ten days have been crazy, filled with studying, training, and fighting the CCG.

On the first note, I recently got the exam scores in. I actually managed to pass them all! Granted, I barely skimmed by on my math and science, but I had expected to fail those. I think I'll have Kaneki keep tutoring me from now on. Although from what I've heard his grades have been dropping from him having so little time to study, so it might be better for me to lay off for a little while.

On the standpoint of work, things are starting to get better. Kaneki is finally becoming a decent waiter, even though he still makes some mistakes. He hasn't dropped anything in the past week, which is a great improvement. He still isn't very good at actually making coffee, but that will come with time. I can cover him for now.

I also began training with Yomo and Kaneki to prepare for any further confrontation with the ghouls. The two of us soon discovered that while he rarely fights these days, he's still more than strong enough to beat both of our asses. Kaneki started out barely able to throw a straight punch, but now he's starting to become decent at it. He still needs to rely a little too much on his kagune, but before long he will be developing his own fighting style.

Last night, we finally had a confrontation with those two doves again. I fought him as hard as I could, but I was simply no match. The guy looked like he should have been unable to fight properly at his age, but he still managed to fight at a level I would have expected from a much younger investigator. In fact, his partner would probably not have put up nearly as fierce a fight as that guy did. I managed to get him into a compromising position, but soon learned that he had been carrying a second quinque with him. This one was made from Ryouko herself. He pinned me against the wall and began to give me his spiel about ghouls being monsters before ignoring my rebuttal. He then prepared to take me down before Hinami unleashed her kagune and cut off his hand. Somehow, she had inherited both of her parents' kagune. Hinami hesitated rather than finishing him off so I landed the last blow. As he died he mentioned something about a one-eyed ghoul and his desire for revenge. When I took off his gloves, I saw a ring on his finger. I may need to reconsider my view on them as monsters, I can't berate them for not understanding us if I don't make any attempts to understand them.

On another note, Kaneki somehow managed to take on the dove's partner. I knew that Rize's kagune made him strong, but I certainly didn't expect him to be able to take that guy on with so little experience.


End file.
